


Coed

by CartoonFuel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enjoy!, Everything shall be as in character as possible, Fan service with PLOT, Haikyuu!! Reverse Harem, Lastly, OC insert, OC insert Second POV, Oikawa is and will be a complete asshole, One-Sided moments, Reverse Harem, Second POV, TW: Some guys will be a bit forward? Nothing too intense though, second point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonFuel/pseuds/CartoonFuel
Summary: You felt yourself crumbling right in front of him. “Okay, fine, you wore me down. I’ll play with you guys. But I can’t promise I’ll be any good, I haven’t played in—“Before you could get another word out, Hinata shot towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He was a couple inches shorter than you, after all. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret this!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. The Invitation

Your name is Ryu Okada and you’re a second-year at Karasuno High.

You’re close friends with Shoyo Hinata, having played volleyball with him in middle school.

Let the fan service (with plot!) begin.

•

Hinata’s puppy dog eyes weren’t going to work on you. “Sorry, Shoyo, but I dropped volleyball years ago,” you said, trying to sound sincere.

“Please, Ryu!” Hinata insisted, grabbing both of your shoulders and shaking you. “We just need one girl for next weekend!”

You peeled his hands off you. “I told you, it’s not easy to just clear my weekend like that, especially for a 4v4 friendly tournament.”

“But it’s coed, and all the other girls I know already have teams.” He wasn’t going to give up and you knew it. Guess you were wrong about the puppy dog thing.

You sighed. “Who’s on your team?” Your simple question made his face light up.

“It’s just me and Kageyama at the moment,” he explained. “We’ll still need one more person, but what’s important is nabbing a girl. Without a girl, we can’t enter! And it’s summer, this is a great way to let loose and have fun!”

“Why not ask Yachi? I’m pretty sure she’s a girl.”

“She’s scared of volleyball,” Hinata chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “And you’re a beast on the court! I know Kageyama would appreciate it.”

You felt yourself crumbling right in front of him. “Okay, fine, you wore me down. I’ll play with you guys. But I can’t promise I’ll be any good, I haven’t played in—“

Before you could get another word out, Hinata shot towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He was a couple inches shorter than you, after all. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret this!”

When you didn’t respond, you felt Hinata panic as he released you. “I’ll be sure to tell Kageyama right away!” Oh, Hinata. He was blushing up a storm. He turned around to leave and ran directly into Kei Tsukishima.

“Oh,” Tsukishima snickered, towering over Hinata. “It’s the Simpleton Idiot. Watch where you’re going, Hinata.”

The boy completely ignored Tsukishima’s insult, jumping up and down in excitement. “Tsukishima! Will you be competing in Fukurodani’s 4v4 coed tournament?”

“No,” Tsukishima snorted, “that sounds stupid. A school of their stature doing something like that is beyond me.”

“You’re no fun,” Hinata retorted, crossing his arms. Just then, a thought occurred to him. “Are you interested in competing?”

“Are you deaf? I just said it sounded stupid.”

“Well, Kageyama, Ryu, and I need one more person to join our team,” Hinata beamed, intensifying Tsukishima’s scowl. “Then we’ll be all set for the weekend and I’ll have us registered as soon as possible. Want to join? I bet Bokuto and Akaashi are doing it!”

“To hell with that,” Tsukishima sneered, putting all his weight on one leg and a hand on his hip. An anxious Yamaguchi suddenly appeared behind him. “Good luck finding someone, though.”

“Thanks,” Hinata responded, sounding only  _ slightly _ irritated. “How about you, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi smiled awkwardly. “Unfortunately, I’ll be out of town that weekend.”

Hinata brought his hand to his chin. “Well, sounds like we’re all out of Karasuno options. Might have to start asking around.”

You finally cut in. “Well you let me know if you find someone, ‘kay?” You grabbed your things out of your locker and prepared to head home for the day. “Oh, and Tsukishima?” He looked down at you. “Try to learn to be a little nicer to your teammate, yeah? Have a good summer break, hopefully I won’t have to see you.”

Without looking back, you walked away from the boys. Despite disliking Tsukishima’s personality, you enjoyed watching him play volleyball.

Later than evening, Hinata spammed your phone with messages.

Shoyo (23:46): RYU

Shoyo (23:46): RYU

Shoyo (23:46): RYU ARE YOU UP?

Shoyo (23:47): I CAN’T GET ANYONE ELSE TO JOIN OUR TEAM

You (23:48):  calm down, i’m awake

You (23:48):  barely

You (23:48):  what do you want me to do?

Shoyo (23:49):  I think that’s obvious :D

You (23:50): i’m already regretting this

Shoyo (23:50):  Aren’t you friends with some people from Shiratorizawa?

You (23:52): i have like 3 friends who go there, yeah

Shoyo (23:52):  Do any of them play volleyball?

Shit. You knew one person.

You (23:53):  why isn’t kageyama helping you with this

Shoyo (23:53):  Hey, you didn’t answer my question!

You (23:53):  fine

You (23:53):  i’m friends with tendou satori but we haven’t spoken in a while

Shoyo (23:53):  NO WAY

Shoyo (23:53):  He’s incredible!

Shoyo (23:54):  But

Shoyo (23:54):  You think he might already have a team?

Shoyo (23:54):  Also he scares me

You (23:54): all the more reason to have him on our team, right?

You rolled over onto your back and stared at the ceiling.

Great.

Now it was your job to reach out to Tendou Satori, who you hadn’t talked to in years. You were one of his few friends in elementary and middle school until you moved away and transferred to Yukigaoka Junior High.

You scrolled through your phone contacts to try and find his email. Once you found it, you remembered your last conversation with Tendou and smiled. He was a strange guy, but man, did he love volleyball. At a junior high tournament, your teams had crossed paths. He went on and on about the sensation of blocking a spike, which had you standing up on your toes in enthusiasm. You hadn’t blocked any hits yet, but after speaking with Tendou, something within you must have clicked. The following match, you blocked the opposing team’s ace _twice_ , sending your teammates into a cheerful frenzy.

However, the following tournament, you badly injured your ankle and couldn’t play for the rest of the season. After that, your love for the game diminished and you were scared to injure yourself a second time. To be cautious, you dropped the sport and decided to focus on your academics. In your free time, you would pepper with Hinata, but that was about as far as you’d go.

_Tendou probably won’t be able to play on our team anyway,_ you thought to yourself.  _ So there’s no harm in asking him. _

You typed up your message and hit send, quickly falling asleep right after.

The next morning, you were surprised to see more messages from Tendou than from Hinata.

Tendou Satori (09:20):  OMG it’s good to hear from u! c: how’ve you been?

Tendou Satori (09:20):  also I’ll totally join your team! I love that little #10 from Karasuno, he’s a riot xD

Tendou Satori (09:22):  originally I wanted to make a team with Ushijima, but he wasn’t interested this year :’(

Tendou Satori (09:22):  so I’m actually really glad you reached out!

Tendou Satori (09:23): I look forward to talking more!

Tendou Satori (09:23): You be sure to tell Karasuno’s #10 I’m in

Your heart was pounding—wait a damn minute, why was your heart pounding? Probably because you had been hoping he would reject your last minute invitation for this tournament, meaning you wouldn’t have enough players to participate in the event. Well, at least Hinata will be happy with the news. You personally hadn’t even spoken to Kageyama about any of this, so hopefully he’d be fine having Tendou on the team. After all, this tournament was for kicks, despite the reputation of the school that was hosting it. Usually Fukurodani held serious training camps and hosted intense tournaments, but each year, this 4v4 coed tourney was apparently a thing.

You climbed out of bed, brushed your teeth, and then wandered downstairs to grab some breakfast. Your parents were both already at work, so the house was very tranquil with only you in it. You pulled your phone out of you pocket and stared at it in disbelief. 

Time to break the news to Shoyo.


	2. The Road Trip to Tokyo

Before you knew it, you were starting your car and getting ready to pick up Hinata and Kageyama for the tournament in Tokyo.

When you pulled up to Hinata’s house, he and Kageyama marched out with their bags and suitcases. You knew Fukurodani was a few hours away, so staying overnight was to be expected. Each registered team had two hotel rooms reserved for them, one for each gender. But was traveling this far really necessary for a ragtag 4v4 tournament? Of course Hinata would argue with you to the ends of the earth that it was.

The boys piled into your sedan and sat behind you, making themselves comfortable. “I still can’t believe you two struggled to put a team together for this,” you sighed. After hearing them buckle their seatbelts, you backed out of the driveway.

“Well,” Hinata began, “I hate to admit it, but I registered us pretty late for this. Apparently it’s a big deal and most of the high school volleyball players in Japan know about it, but for some reason I was completely in the dark.”

“Yeah, even I didn’t know about it,” Kageyama cut in, scratching his head. “Oh, and Ryu? Mind telling me how we managed to get Shiratorizawa’s middle blocker to join our team?”

“Oof, thanks for reminding me,” you replied, confusing the boys. “Almost forgot to go pick him up.”

“He’s riding with us?!” Hinata squealed, clearly overwhelmed at the thought.

“Well, yeah,” you responded, making eye contact with him in the rearview mirror. “Doesn’t it make more sense to carpool with him?”

Kageyama grunted. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Right,” you rolled your eyes. “He and I sorta go back, that’s all.”

“Did you date?”

You felt heat spread throughout your face and into the roots of your hair. “What? No, we didn’t date! Why do you always have to be so blunt?”

“‘Blunt’ is Kageyama’s middle name,” Hinata chuckled, going through his backpack and pulling out a snack to eat.

Kageyama turned towards his teammate. “And ‘Boke’ is yours.” They started wrestling in the backseat, prompting you to turn up the radio and focus on driving.

Eventually, you made it to Shiratorizawa Academy, which was where you had agreed to pick up Tendou. After parking, you twisted yourself around to make eye contact with the Karasuno boys in the back. “Okay, you two need to behave with Tendou around, got it? Don’t want to scare him off or anything.”

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances, both of them raising a single eyebrow. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same Satori Tendou from Shiratorizawa?” Hinata asked you.

Catching movement in the corner of your eye, you spun back around to see a cheery Tendou standing outside your car window. You had to admit, his spiky crimson hair was almost nostalgic to you. You proceeded to unlock the car and then get out, offering to help him with his bags.

“Nah, I got it!” Tendou smiled down at you. “You’re too sweet! Just open up the trunk and I’ll chuck my junk back there. Wow, say that five times fast! JustopenupthetrunkandI’llchuckmyjunkbackthere. Hm, never mind, I guess it wasn’t that hard.” He gently punched you in the arm. “It’s great to see you, Ryu-chan!”

You nodded in agreement. “It’s good to see you too,” you said as you opened the trunk with your key fob.

Inside your car, Hinata and Kageyama were watching you two with eagle eyes.

“There’s definitely something going on between them,” Kageyama whispered to his teammate.

“Why are you so concerned about that?” Hinata retorted. Kageyama gave him a stern look. “No...no way!” Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Do you have a crush on—“

Kageyama slapped a hand over Hinata’s mouth and aggressively shushed him. “Shut up, dumbass! You want them to hear us gossiping like middle school girls?”

“I don’t care what they hear, Bakageyama!”

All of a sudden, you opened the driver’s side door and hopped into your seat, unknowingly putting an end to the boys’ bickering. Tendou mirrored your actions, sitting down in the passenger’s seat adjacent to you. The third-year then peered back and, in a singsong tone, greeted the infamous duo in the backseat. “Hey, hey, hey! It’s Karasuno’s troublesome dyad! How are you two doing?”

Kageyama didn’t even bother to respond because Hinata’s voice would have instantly drowned his out. “We’re doing awesome!” the ginger replied without hesitation. You knew how much Hinata admired Tendou’s blocks and spikes, so you waited patiently for your friend to go into full out fanboy mode. Any second now. “Just like you at the net!” Hinata finished his sentence. “Your blocking is amazing!” There it was.

Tendou’s laughter caused you to jump a bit. “Thanks, small bite! It’s been a ride, but I’m glad to say I’m proud of the way I play!” Again with the alliteration?

“Kageyama,” you interjected, “you’re awfully quiet.”

“Don’t mind me,” Kageyama replied, a pensive look on his face. “I’m thinking about if water is wet or not.”

You rolled your eyes and started the car again, readying yourself for a long drive and an intense debate.

After about twenty minutes of discussing the wetness of water, Kageyama and Hinata fought over control of the aux just to have Tendou butt in and win that argument for himself. Tendou sang along to every song and Hinata joined in when he could. In contrast, Kageyama put on his headphones and took a nap. Your goal was to not make any stops, but after about two hours, Hinata begged you to pull over so he could use the restroom. You located a rest stop and parked the vehicle, Hinata immediately leaping out of the car and sprinting towards the bathroom. You and Tendou sat alone in the car—or at least it felt that way because of Kageyama snoring in the back.

Tendou reclined in his chair, careful not to crush the Karasuno setter behind him. “Ah, I love road trips,” he said, interrupting the awkward silence. “Don’t you, Ryu-chan?”

“They’re fun,” you remarked, “although it depends on who’s in the car with you.”

He sat back up and looked at you. “Has this trip not been fun?” He leaned closer. “Am I making it boring?”

“No, not at all,” you laughed. “I’m happy you’re here. Hinata kind of forced my hand, though.”

Tendou pulled away from you. “How so?”

“To be honest, I didn’t want to do this tournament. I mean, I haven’t played since I was injured back in middle school. I probably suck.”

Without warning, Tendou erupted into laughter. You glanced over your shoulder to check and see if Kageyama was still asleep. He was, of course—the setter appeared to be one of those people who slept like a rock. “Don’t be silly, Ryu-chan! I’m certain Hinata picked you for a reason.” He looked you up and down. “And you’re incredibly athletic. Plus, I’d be happy to help you this weekend.”

“Oh, Tendou, you don’t have to—“

“Please stop being so humble, it’s giving me a headache. After all, I want to win.” You looked up to see Hinata running back to the car. “Welp! Looks like the small fry’s done relieving himself. We should try and get settled in at the hotel early so we can practice on the courts before tomorrow.” Before you could start the car, Tendou spoke up again. “Want me to drive the rest of the way so you can get some rest?”

“Sure,” you replied, unbuckling your seatbelt to switch places with him.


	3. The Hotel

You awoke to the sound of car doors opening. “We’re here!” Hinata exclaimed as Tendou opened the trunk. You sat up, blinked a few times, and yawned twice before exiting the vehicle.

“You have sleepy dust in your eyes,” Kageyama informed you, handing you your bags.

You sleepily rubbed your eyes. “Thanks.”

All of you filed into the hotel, Kageyama staying by your side while Tendou and Hinata raced off to explore the lobby together. You and Kageyama checked in with the front desk, mentioning that your group was competing in Fukurodani’s annual 4v4 coed tournament.

“I have some bad news,” the clerk said, making your stomach drop. “It looks like one of your two rooms had an issue with the plumbing and all other rooms are booked, meaning your party only has one room reserved.”

You were shocked. “What?”

“There are two queen beds in the room you do have, so there is enough space for the four of you.”

“No, a high school is running the event we’re here for, I’m sure that’s unacceptable,” you said, your brain working tirelessly. “Why weren’t we told this earlier? Couldn’t you have called?”

“We’re so sorry we didn’t contact you, the incident just occurred,” the lady sighed. “And in an emergency situation, most schools understand. I can check other hotels for availability if you’d like, but unfortunately, this is a busy time.”

“Please check, thank you,” you replied. “Kageyama, can you hang tight for a sec? I need to go sit down.” You wandered off to sit on a couch, leaving your bags with Karasuno’s setter.

All of a sudden, Tendou and Hinata were sitting on either side of you. “What’s up, Ryu-chan?” Tendou smiled, flinging a lengthy arm around you. You didn’t respond.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked you, concern written all over his face. Before you responded, you glanced upward to see Kageyama waving you over. You stood up and approached the front desk again, ignoring Tendou and Hinata entirely.

“All hotels within fifteen kilometers are completely booked,” the clerk explained. You gazed at her in horrified disbelief.

Tendou joined in on the conversation, Hinata right behind him. “What’s going on?” he said to you. “You seem so stiff! Lighten up!”

“We only have one room,” you stated robotically. Clearing your throat, you accepted your fate. “Alright, what’s the room number?”

In the elevator, your heart couldn’t stop hammering. To most people, this probably wouldn’t be that big of a deal. But to you, it definitely was. Even worse, your team was silent for the most part, meaning they didn’t know how they felt about the situation either.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a tall, dark-haired boy and a shorter one beside him. The latter had dyed hair. “Kuroo! Kenma!” Hinata shouted, jumping into the air. If he had jumped any higher, he would have hit his head on the elevator ceiling. “Are you here for the 4v4 tourney at Fukurodani?”

“Sure are,” the taller one, Kuroo, replied. “We’re actually about to head over to the gym to practice. The girls on our team are already over there getting some reps in.”

“Sweet!” Hinata beamed. The four of you exited the elevator, swapping places with the boys from Nekoma High. “Anyway, good luck tomorrow!”

“You too,” Kenma and Kuroo said simultaneously.

“And by the way, you’ll probably be seeing a lot of familiar faces,” Kuroo commented as the elevator doors began to close. “See ya!”

You all made it into your room without any problems, Tendou immediately throwing himself onto the nearest bed. “Comfy!” he said, pressing his face into one of the pillows.

“I’m assuming you’re claiming that bed, then,” Kageyama snarled, glaring at Tendou.

“Ryu-chan gets the other one,” Tendou chuckled. “Have fun figuring out where you two are sleeping.”

“Easy,” you courageously interjected. “Kageyama will sleep in the same bed as you, Tendou, and Hinata can sleep with me. I don’t want to make anyone sleep on the floor. Besides, we need to be well-rested for tomorrow, right?”

Hinata looked dumbfounded. “Me with y-you?” he stuttered. “Why me?”

“I mean, you’re, like, my best friend,” you explained, twirling a lock of hair around your finger. “I’d feel safest that way, I guess.”

“But you’ve known me longer,” Tendou chortled, now sitting up on the bed. You gave him a look of both disgust and disapproval. “I’m kidding, of course,” he nonchalantly added. “Do whatever you’re most comfortable with, I don’t care.”

“Let’s get into our practice gear for now,” Kageyama said sternly. “It’s getting late. We should figure out rotations and stuff before the gym closes. That way, we can think this over.”

Tendou shot to his feet. “Sounds like a plan, fancy hands!”

A few minutes passed, each passing moment feeling longer than the last. Eventually, you decided that some time to yourself was necessary before going anywhere. You sat on your bed, patiently waiting for the boys to finish getting dressed. They were respectful enough to change in the bathroom, of course.

“Ready, Ryu-chan?” Tendou asked, nimbly grabbing his volleyball bag.

“You guys go, I’ll catch up,” you responded, nervously twiddling your thumbs. You rolled off the bed and rummaged through your suitcase as if you were looking for something.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s no problem.”

In response, the three boys exited the hotel room and made their way over to Fukurodani’s gymnasium. You watched them leave, covertly grateful for the silence to come. Once your panicked, introverted self felt revitalized enough, you equipped your volleyball shoes and showed yourself out the door.

“I knew there’d be girls at this thing,” a voice hissed from behind you, “but I didn’t anticipate running into a whore like you.”

You froze instinctively, anger building within you. Now what? You’d barely made it out of your room, for crying out loud.

“How many guys you got in there? Pretty sure I saw three come out earlier.”

Feeling brave, you squeezed your eyes shut and turned around. “There was an issue with my room so I had no other choice but to share a room with them,” you snarled. Your eyes were still closed—for some reason, you were scared to open them. “You should really rethink the way you introduce yourself to people, asshole!”

“Asshole? That’s not very nice.”

Slowly, you opened your eyes. A sick feeling of dread settled into the pit of your stomach—you recognized this guy. This was the setter Hinata had dubbed the Great King. “You’re from Aoba Johsai,” you said, disappointed in your choice of words—especially after seeing “Aoba Johsai” displayed across the front of this man’s shirt.

“How very observant of you.” His words dripped with sarcasm, fueling your rage even more. Gradually, your gaze shifted upward. Before you could examine his face, a slender hand shot towards you. “Tooru Oikawa.” Was he really expecting a friendly handshake after that?

Stubbornly, you folded your arms. “Don’t you think what you said to me just now was a little uncalled-for?” You finally managed to make eye contact with him—brown eyes, chestnut hair, pretty face—he definitely had the look of a repugnant douchebag. Unexpectedly, he lunged forward and grabbed one of your hands to shake it anyway.

Oikawa opened his mouth to respond, but before he said a word, his phone started ringing. He let go of your hand and reached into his pocket, pulling the device out and holding it up to his ear. The entire time, his eyes didn’t leave you—it was unnerving. “What’s up, Iwa-chan?” Whoever this Iwa-chan guy was, you couldn’t hear him. You could only hear Oikawa’s responses. “I’m walking over right now, please stop whining,” he continued. “Well you can tell the girls to be patient. See you in a few.” He hung up. “Sorry about that.”

“What—“

“So what’s your name?”

“Oh,” you scoffed, “so you interrupt people, too. Could you be any more obnoxious?”

“If you don’t tell me your name, I’m just going to call you Bitch-chan,” Oikawa smirked. “It fits.”

“Excuse me?” you growled. “What’s your problem?” He reached for your hand again but you yanked it away before he could grab it. “Stop that!”

“I’m heading over to the gym to practice for tomorrow,” he said, once again ignoring you. “Walk with me?”

You rolled your eyes. “Do I even have a choice in the matter?”

“The choice is yours, Bitch-chan,” the setter grinned. “But I’m almost certain that’s where you were going, too. Why not go together?”

Unbelievable. “Why not?” You raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re an overconfident dick, that’s why not! Leave me alone, damn it.”

“Overconfident?” He leaned towards you, your eyes level with one another. “You’re only overconfident if you can’t back up what you’re claiming about yourself.” You just scowled at him, lips refusing to move. “Come on, let’s go,” he started wandering towards the elevator. “Our teams are waiting.” 

“I think I’ll take the stairs,” you commented, going in the opposite direction.

“Oh, good idea! A pre-warmup!”

You stopped in your tracks and sighed. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Not at all, Bitch-chan,” Oikawa walked past you. “Just a friendly reminder though, we are on the eighth floor.”

“I don’t care, eight flights of stairs never hurt anyone.” You continued walking, eventually passing him.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.”

If he kept this up, you were going to punch him. You made it to the stairwell, Oikawa following close behind you. You swore you could feel his eyes on the back of your neck as you were going down the stairs. “Hey, maybe you should walk in front,” you peeped, glancing over your shoulder at him.

“If you say so.” He lingered beside you for a moment before getting back in front. “You still haven’t told me your name.” You remained silent.

After making it down a few more flights of stairs, Oikawa came to a halt. Because you had been watching your footing, you nearly ran into him. You stopped one step behind the third-year, almost falling over the moment he turned around to face you. You were roughly the same height because of where you were each located on the stairs. “Do I really have to keep calling you Bitch-chan?” Oikawa leered, his arm coming to rest on the railing beside you.

“Ryu,” you muttered.

He turned his head away from you so that you could speak directly into his ear. “Come again?”

“Ryu,” you repeated yourself. “Ryu Okada. That’s my name.”

“Hm.” He paused. “Bitch-chan sounds better.”

Instead of coming across snarky, you decided to go with something a little different. “Are you this intimidating on the court?” you asked.

“Do you like it?”

You blinked at him. “What?”

“Nothing. We should get a move on,” Oikawa sniggered, twirling back around and continuing down the stairs—it felt nice to be able to breathe again. “After all, my old protégé is waiting for you.”


End file.
